


i can't help it (i'm fallin' for you)

by charleslehnsherr



Series: color me pleased [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bukkake, Dildos, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Masturbation, Peter is a CamBoy, Precious Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade is good at giving presents, especially when they are sex themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleslehnsherr/pseuds/charleslehnsherr
Summary: *Sequel to anything you want (you got it)*The one in which Peter totally isn't in love with DP700, except he totally is.





	i can't help it (i'm fallin' for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first part! I hope you all enjoy this one, as there's much more plot sprinkled in and quite a bit of fluff. By fluff, I mean Peter is probably doodling "DP700 + Peter Parker" in his notebook when I'm not writing...Anyways, 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 Please make sure to leave a comment and kudos so I can continue on with part 3!!

Peter doesn’t know why, but every time his phone beeps, he’s expecting a notification saying _DP700 has messaged you._ Why that would come from Instagram or Snapchat, he doesn’t know - but it’s been three days, _three motherfuckin’ days_ since that man gave him over $3,000 dollars and helped him have the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, and he hasn’t gotten a single message. He’s seen some normies on his profile, talking about how they wished they got a follow and how DP700 wasn’t even a _true fan._

Sighing, Peter opens an Amazon box and pulls out the newest member of his lingerie family - a skimpy shirt that was button up and colored a transparent baby pink, along with matching panties that has the back disappear up the crack of his ass and a small bow in the front.

MJ was out right now, so it was the best time to take photos.

He goes to the bathroom and lets one leg drape over the sink, giving highlight to his ass. He makes sure his face isn’t in the photo, just his mouth and below. He then takes a photo of him standing at the sink, the phone covering his face, before taking one more rear-end pic.

Eventually, after deciding his face is unable to be seen after blurring his reflection, he posts the photos and goes back to doing homework.

Ten thousand chemical equations and two hours later, Peter’s eyes are burning and his mind is clouded with the periodic table. Sighing, the boy shuts his textbook and gathers all his homework to shove in his backpack before grabbing his phone.

_548 unread messages._

Peter clears them all from his home screen before clicking on his camboy app, glancing over the comments left underneath his post.

 **Mario3:** pls show us that gorgeous face one day baby

      _3 people liked this comment._

 **tritriturtle:** that’s the ass that should be in the news, not that ugly ass kim k shit

      _1 person liked this comment._

 **jettfanlover34:** pls notice me sampai

Peter smirks and clicks like on the comment, before moving on.

 **earthboi32:** this kid needs to star in porno ASAP.

      _40 people liked this comment._

 **jettboy:** isn’t this site kinda already like porn? hmm…

As the comments continue to flood in, Peter finds himself desperately looking through the comments only to fail at finding DP700. Pouting, the boy makes another post to try and catch his attention:

 **jettboy:** baby boy wants some attention :( </3

He ignores the comments that flood in and throws his phone onto his bed, sighing. _Get it together, Parker,_ he thinks. _You don’t even know this dude._

Laying down, he rubs at his eyes and allows himself to fall into a deep sleep.

<>

“Pete,”

The camboy groans, throwing one arm over his forehead. “Five more min’tes,” he tiredly tells his roommate.

“ _Peter Benjamin Parker,”_ she snaps, roughly shaking his elbow. “Your phone has been going off like a fuckin’ firecracker and I am trying to write my research paper. _Wake the fuck up._ ”

Cheeks flushing, Peter sits up and blearily blinks at MJ — who’s shoving his phone in his face, seeing quite a few (over quite a few) notifications from Snapchat, Instagram, and his CamBoy app. He rubs at his eyes softly and gives a soft chuckle, taking his phone from her and opening it so he can turn off the notification sound.

“Sorry about that,” he tells her.

“You need a new phone,” she huffs. “For my sake, so I can turn the beeping off next time.”

He smiles, a soft huff coming from him before he speaks. “Sorry about that.”

“Whatever,” she flips her red hair over his shoulder. “Just tend to your horny fanboys before I kill you.”

“What do you—“

“Peter I’m home more than you think,” she sighs. “Also I’ve seen your laundry. Even Harry knows.”

Face burning red, the boys buries his face into his hands. “That’s so fucking embarrassing,” he cries.

MJ pats him on the shoulder twice. “Don’t worry,” she tells him. “I’ll kill any weird stalkers you get. Anyways, that research paper is due tomorrow. Please don’t be too loud,”

After she leaves Peter sits there, stewing a pot of self-pity before he looks at his phone. He scrolls through the messages, face still burning as he likes and replies to some. It takes him a moment before he sees the green little flash over his message icon — something he was unfamiliar to.

Sitting up quickly in excitement, Peter clicks on it to see a message — _one singular message_ from DP700.

 **DP700:** I saw your post. Guess I have to be the one to message first, huh? This is Bottom Privilege.

Grinning like a maniac, Peter types out a response:

 **jettboy:** glad to see you weren’t gonna ghost me.

It takes one full minute of Peter just staring at his screen, happiness swelling in his chest, before he gets a response.

 **DP700:** I’d never ghost someone as beautiful as you

 **DP700:** besides, I spent quite a bit of money on you. Take it as an investment ;)

 **jettboy:** i can always give you the $ back :(

 **jettboy:** ahhh I feel so bad omg pls let me give it back

 **DP700:** Nope, none of that

 **DP700:** You deserve it. You deserve _more_ , if you’d let me.

Peter bites down on his bottom lip, a small muted squeal spilling from him and into his room.

 **jettboy:** and what do you mean by more?

 **DP700:** more as in gifts.

 **DP700:** sure, you could buy anything you want with the money, but I’d like to send something concrete.

 **jettboy:** why dp700 you sure know how to flatter a girl

 **DP700:** it’s Wade. Wade Wilson.

 **jettboy** : wow, you sure get me hot and flustered

 **jettboy:** if you promise not to leak it, I’ll tell you my real name

 **DP700:** I would never leak anything private or do anything that makes you uncomfy, baby boy

 **DP700:** do what you want, whenever you want, and I’ll respect it and be blessed

 **jettboy:** i might just fall in love with you with that attitude

 **DP700:** didn’t know being a decent human being got angels to love me

 **jettboy:** OH MY GOD YOU ARE PERFECT

 **jettboy:** pls keep talking to me

 **DP700:** i dont think you’ll ever get rid of me baby boy

 **jettboy:** I’m peter

 **jettboy:** but pls

 **jettboy:** continue calling me baby boy

 **DP700:** will do, baby boy

**jettboy: ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️**

**jettboy:** oh yes I am keeping you

 **DP700:** okay enough of that

 **DP700:** tell me abt you, gorgeous.

Peter stays up till 2AM messaging Wade — learning not only was he a trained martial artist, but he also was rich due to inheriting his foster father’s money alongside his foster brother, Logan. He ate any type of Mexican whenever I could, he owned two swords named Bea & Arthur, and he was only 28 years old; 9 years older than Peter on the dot. He told Wade where he was going to school, and for what, and why he became a camboy. He also confided in telling him about his Uncle Ben and Aunt May, and about how his father’s died in a plane crash when he was only 6 months old so he only remembers faded snippets of what they looked like — but those could totally be just from photos alone.

He ends up falling asleep mid-text and wakes up in the morning at 7 when his alarm rings signaling he needs to get his ass ready for class — seeing Wade’s response:

 **DP700:** I’m assuming you fell asleep.

 **DP700:** You’re gonna kick ass on your chem exam tomorrow and show everyone who’s the man. Sleep well.

And if that doesn’t make Peter’s heart flush with adoration, he doesn’t know what will.

<>

Peter refused to accept he’s having an existential crisis, but he is _totally_ having an existential crisis. It’s been two weeks since he and Wade started talking to each other — a full 14 days of getting to know him, flirting with him, and blushing whenever Wade compliments him in the simplest of ways. One would think in Peter’s line of work it’d take quite a bit to get him to flush red, but it was easy for Wade; that’s how smitten Peter was with the man.

 **DP700:** you can open it at the start of the live stream.

 **DP700:** i wanna see your reaction ;)

Peter giggles under his breath, looking from his phone and down at the box in his lap. It took a bit of coaxing, but eventually after a long talk Peter decided to trust Wade enough to give him his address. He knew Wade wouldn’t harm him. He knew Wade’s morals — and sure, MJ had called him a “ _fuckin’ idiot what is wrong with you_ ” but he _trusted_ Wade. He was _happy_ talking to Wade.

Jesus H. Christ.

All the people of New York, and Peter had to fall for someone over the internet.

 **jettboy:** i guess i better start it soon then ;)

 **DP700:** take your time, baby.

 **DP700:** it’s a woozy.

Peter bites his lip and sends out a message on his profile — _New toy came in the mail! Gonna have an unbox and play with it for a bit ;) Come join my stream at 5:30 est time! ❤️_

Not responding to Wade, Peter quickly tugs his masquerade mask over his head and gets dressed in thigh high socks, a tiny blue skirt that barely covers his ass, and dusts his collarbone with highlighter like he always does, leaving his torso bare. He then swipes cherry gloss over his lips twice and gets the camera ready.

Once he’s seated crisscross on his bed, the camera taking in all of his body, and none of the background — Peter starts the live stream.

Of course, his followers start flooding in, but only one user stands out to him — _DP700 has entered the chat._ He smiles sweetly, waving his hand back and forth once deciding it's time to speak.

“Hey guys! I know I haven’t streamed in a week or two, but schools been pretty busy and taking up my time, so…”

 **Mario3:** I’m a jet fan forever and thru baby, I’ll ALWAYS be here even when ur fat and OLD

 **peachypie:** omg I finally have the time to watch this entire thing I’m fucking excited goddamn

 **redhairgingernosoul:** fuck me

He giggles at the chat, fiddling with his skirt. “Glad to know you guys have missed me, lord _knows_ I need to get some relief tonight.”

 **DP700:** ;)

Peter’s face flushes as he remembers the hot and heavy sexting he and Wade did the other night — the man talking him through fingering himself and sending a nice photo of his large, thick cock. Peter can feel his panties tighten around him, biting down on his lip as he pictures Wade’s dick in his head. _Fuck me, he’s so hot and I haven’t even seen his face yet._

 **peachypie:** open the box baby!!!

 **Mario3:** wanna see this new toy of yours !

 **stormjohn:** eh probably not as good as me ;)

“Okay, okay,” he chuckles, leaning over to grab a pair of scissors from his desk. “Believe me, I wanna open this as much as you do. I don’t even know what it is!”

 **DP700:** the best kind of toys are the surprise toys.

 **Mario3:** still can’t believe this dude got followed by jet

 **peachypie:** hey jet loves all of us leave DP alone

 **DP700:** thanks, peachy

 **peachypie:** ❤️ any friend of jet is a friend of mine ❤️

Peter looks away from the messages, cutting through the tape and making sure it has easy access. He then puts the scissors back and opens it, picking up the bubble wrap and gasping.

“I normally never get bubble wrap,” he gushes, a grin splitting his face as he pops a few. “I love bubble wrap!”

 **DP700:** god you’re so fuckin’ cute

 **Mario3:** nice observation

 **Mario3:** show us the toy!!! fuck yourself!!

 **DP700:** nice mood killer, @Mario3

 **Mario3:** fuck you, dick

 **Mario3:** I bet you’re like 2 inches

 **DP700:** add 10.

“Okay, I should actually look at this now…” Peter throws the bubble wrap over his shoulder, and reaches in to pull out another box - reading the label on it and blushing furiously when he sees what it is. “An ejaculation dildo...aren’t these things expensive?”

 **DP700:** $60 max

 **DP700:** promise.

“I’ve always wanted to try one of these,” he mumbles, pulling the eight inch dildo from the box (realistic, of course) along with cum lotion and some tool he assumed help with the ejaculation. “I’m going to have to figure out how to do this - sorry.”

As Peter fumbles with the toy, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, the messages from fans are talking about how horny he gets them even when he’s doing nothing but assembling pieces, or how excited they are to finally see him covering in and leaking cum.

“So I’m gonna pour around two ounces in,” Peter tells them - licking his lips. His hard dick hasn’t rested at all - fiddling with the fake cock, unable to use it or touch himself...it’s been hard. Especially since he needs to release some pent up energy from the sexual tension between him and Wade. “I heard a girl once put 100ml of fake cum in herself...I should try that one day.”

 **webmaster89:** oh fuck yes

 **webmaster89:** do that NOW

 **peachypie:** only if u want to

 **peachypie:** this post was made by the consent squad

 **babydaddy24:** @peachypie fuck off

 **peachypie:** i will when jet cums

Peter chews on his bottom lip once everything is ready...he thinks.

“What would you guys like to see me do? I honestly...don’t even think this is set up right…” He hums, inspecting the dildo with one raised eyebrow. “How does it even ejaculate?”

 **DP700:** you have to attach the pump, cutie.

Peter catches sight of the message quickly and gives a _oh_ before reaching into the box and finding the pump. Once he’s absolutely 100% _positive_ all is done, he sets it on his lap and smiles at the camera. “So,” he starts. “Sorry I spent all that time figuring out how to put it together...what do you guys wanna see?”

 **peachypie:** ~CREAMPIE~

 **webmaster89:** choke yoursef with cum!!

 **Mario3:** i agree with peachypie

 **babydaddy24:** FACIAL.

 **DP700:** i agree with peachy

 **DP700:** one creampie, please

 **peachypie:** ❤️creampies are the best pies❤️

Peter giggles at the flood of messages, skimming his eyes over them. “I see creampie is the reigning champion of tonight,” he quips. “Maybe if I’m not too tired I’ll take up the offer of a facial.”

 **peachypie:** yessss king

 **DP700:** take your time, doll.

“I think you all enjoyed seeing me on my hands and knees last time, but it always makes me so sad when I’m not able to see your messages…” Peter leans on his back, his knees touching and blocking everyone sight from what’s in between his legs. “It’s quite easy to spread my legs, you know. I’m not only horny, but quite flexible.”

A smirk dancing on his lips, the male opens his legs - a small droplet of precum pulsing out the head of his dick as he does so. In the monitor he can see what a dream he looks like; skirt barely covering his privates, legs comfortably spread to both sides. He was required to learn how to do any type of split, and now he was thanking his coach for it.

 **DP700:** holy fuckin’ hell

 **DP700:** fuck yourself with that skirt and those panties on

 **DP700:** how anyone hasn’t fucked you senseless yet is a goddamn mystery.

Giggling, the boy brings the dildo up to press against his penis through the skirt and underwear, chewing on his bottom lip. “Don’t you wish this were you, sir? Don’t you wish you were here with me, _teasing_ me - to have me under you, willing to do whatever you wanted?”

Peter moans when he rubs the dildo more harshly over himself, a bright red blush burning over his nose. “I wish it were you,” he says with a soft breath, voice soft and needy. “I hate being all alone, every day...I hate having to take care of my needs, because I’m not dominate or controlling and that’s what I need…” He trails off, using his free hand to tug up his skirt and hook one finger in his panties so he can pull them to the side, revealing his already fingered, loose and ready hole. “I love overstimulation, and being put on the edge, but I can’t do that to myself...I’m too gentle on myself, and I need someone who’s able to use me, and force me to do the stuff I _wanna_ do, but can’t…”

 **DP700:** there’s not problem with being gentle, baby

 **DP700:** i want you to push the cock in you slowly

 **DP700:** and once it’s in I want you to focus on how it makes you feel.

Biting his lip, Peter trains his eyes on the screen - ignoring everyone’s messages and only allowing ones from Wade to get through his system. He presses the head of the dildo against his hole and inhales before letting it breach him - only allowing an inch to go in before he lets out an exhale. He then repeats it, letting the thick eight inches slowly sink into him before the pump is all that’s left outside.

 **DP700:** how does it feel, baby?

_Dizzy._

Peter’s heart thumps in his chest steadily, hole fluttering and clenching on the dildo inside him, eager to start thrusting it in and out of him. He waits in torture until Wade gives him the go - messages such as _you’re such a good boy, see, you don’t need anyone to edge you after all_ making his dick throb with the need to be touched.

 **DP700:** let this go slow, baby boy

 **DP700:** don’t start hard and fast

 **DP700:** keep it cool.

A moan hitches low in his throat as he slowly pulls the dildo from his hole, causing a twitch in his thighs. He can feel the ache of keeping his legs open for so long, knows he’ll be pleasantly sore tomorrow, but he can barely notice it from the mind-numbing arousal taking over his senses. Once only the tip of the head is in, Peter starts to push it back in, causing him to tilt his head back and groan _oh so prettily_ before whining once it’s snuggled against his ass.

“It’s so good,” he breathes, eyes focused on the computer screen. He looks positively _filthy._ “I wish your hands were on me, squeezing my hips...I wish your mouth was on my neck...I’d be honored to wear your bruises.”

 **DP700:** fuck, you’re like a wet dream come true.

 **DP700:** speed up a little baby, you deserve it

Peter moans louder now, pulling the dildo out only slightly before shoving it back in. He repeats it a few times, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut as he cries in ecstasy. “Wish this were you,” he whines, repeating himself like a broken record. “ _Fuck,_ why can’t this be you?”

The camboy continuously cries out, wrist starting to ache as he fucks the toy in and out of himself with a vigour - eyes opening only so they can roll to the back of his head as he soaks himself in the excitement of masturbation.

“Gonna cum,” He tells Wade - cause at this point he doesn’t even think about the money rolling in - “I’m gonna cum.”

He glances at the screen.

 **DP700:** you’ve been good baby boy

 **DP700:** cum, and squeeze the pump at the same time.

Peter’s legs spaz out, and he stops thrusting for a moment so he can turn onto one side - legs shut, and hand holding the dildo tucked behind him so he has access to his ass. Once comfortable, Peter continues to thrust, and it doesn’t take long before he’s yelping and shooting a stream of cum over his abs - his hand sliding down the dildo to squeeze the pump violently.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “I can feel it…”

He can feel the warmed, fake cum pooling inside him - so much so he has to pull the dildo out and moan as the fluids trail down his ass cheeks and land on his bedside. Quickly, he brings his hand up and allows the dildo to shoot over his torso and then aims it at his face - shutting his eyes as he feels the rest of it drain onto his face.

Once it’s all over, Peter throws the dildo to the side and opens his eyes, sighing softly in content.

He peers over his body, seeing his leaking hole in the camera monitor - and sighs once more this time, loudly.

“Well it’s safe to say this made a mess,” Peter opens his legs again, rolling onto his back and reaching down so he could sweep up some of the cum and wipe it on his torso. It’s all over his face, in between his legs, and it certainly made a mess of his sheets. As he sits up to look in the camera and say goodbye, he sees some of it drooping over his lips. “I will absolute do that again.”

_DP700 donated $2._

Peter smiles, “For your second time watching?”

 **DP700:** yup.

 **Mario3:** this is fuckin’ favoritism :/

<>

Peter smiles as he wipes off the rest of his face - cleansed after having taken a shower. _Today was a good day,_ he thinks to himself. After placing all his sheets in the laundry room, he sits by the washing machine and sighs, before shooting a message to Wade.

 **jettboy:** i am EXHAUSTED

The response is instant.

 **DP700:** that means you did something good ;)

 **jettboy:** it is, i finally was able to make rent for once without being late

 **DP700:** do you normally have trouble with rent?

 **jettboy:** i did, but my roomates taken off quite the brunt of it

 **DP700:** well i have some money if you ever need it

 **DP700:** i need to lay off the chimichangas anyway...they’re fuckin’ here to kill me i tell ya. I’ll have chimichanga-disease by the time i’m 30

Peter giggles, before deciding to play risky.

 **jettboy:** you’re sexy

 **DP700:** you haven’t even seen me

 **jettboy:** looks aren’t everything, Wade.

Seconds pass, and as _DP700 is typing…_ slowly fades off the screen - Peter feels a sense of wrong settle in his stomach. He hesitates, before moving to send another message.

 **jettboy:** i would like to see you, though…

A minute before Wade finally replies.

 **DP700:** i don’t like showing my face, baby

 **DP700:** i know its ugly

 **jettboy:** you are NOT ugly.

 **DP700:** you haven’t seen me.

Peter huffs and sits there pouting before catching the video call button in the corner. It takes a moment before his brain finally pieces a plan together and his lips form into a smirk, thumb automatically pressing on the call button.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Connecting to DP700…_

And then, there’s footage - a man’s ear. He can see a fan hovering on a ceiling, and a Batman poster hanging directly behind the man’s ear. Peter clears his throat,

“You’re not ugly.”

There’s a shuffle before the camera is being flipped and pointed to a pair of feet. Wade is in grey sweatpants - and okay, you can sue Peter for totally checking out the hung meat concealed in it - and his feet are protected by Hello Kitty socks. The boy can’t help but bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning.

“I guess my hello kitty makes up for my horrid face,”

Peter can’t help but let out a gasp - “What the fuck, Wade?”

The camera wavers for a moment. “Uh, I...what?”

“Your voice,” the camboy gushes, looking up at the ceiling. “Your fucking _voice._ ”

“Is it bad?”

“It’s _gorgeous,”_ Peter huffs before flipping the camera around and showing his own legs, which are bare due to shorts, and the fuzzy pink socks protecting his feet. “Why the fuck didn’t we call sooner?”

“You didn’t ask?”

“You have a say in our relationship too, you know.”

There’s a pause.

“So, can I check internet boyfriend off my bucket list, then?”

Peter flushes, before responding cockily - “Only if you show me your face.”

Silence.

The camboy waits softly before he points the camera to his face - one hand pressing into the chub of his cheek, and his eyes wide and brown and all but begging.

“Holy fuck,” Wade breathes. “You’re so fuckin’ cute,”

Peter blushes, smiling softly. “And this cutie, who you wish to take the hand of, would like to see your face now, please.”

Silence once more.

“...Please? With whipped cream and a cherry on top?” Peter pouts and pulls his best hurt face - only to hear a sigh from the other end of the line.

“Listen,” Wade starts. “I got into an accident when I was younger...a bar fight. Some dude was being a dick to someone I knew, started a fight, and I tried to split it up. I took a beer bottle shard right around my eye...It’s a little hard to look at.”

“I don’t care,” Peter says. “I like you for you, and I doubt your face will make me rethink my emotions.”

One more beat of silence, before Wade is turning the camera to face him - and Peter is _squealing_ with joy. Yes, there’s a scar, but it’s one _hot as fuck what the shit fuck me right now daddy_ scar. His eye seems to be safe, but there’s a thick cut that curves through the tip of his eyebrow, and moves down the side of his eye socket and hooks to the left sharply, running downwards and ending a centimeter before the bridge of his nose. Besides that, his eyes are a radiant blue, his nose is fuckin’ adorable, and he hopes to one day be able to kiss those cute as fuck lips.

“Pete?”

“You’re hot as balls, dude,” Peter says, sitting up straight and bringing his face closer so Wade can only see his lashes. “What the fuck, Wade! You’re _gorgeous!_ ”

His - boyfriend? Yeah, boyfriend - lets out a relieved sigh. “Glad to know you’re the only person on the planet to think so.”

Peter pouts, sitting back. “I know I’m your boyfriend and all - but what you think about you is what’s most important, and I am _so_ gonna make you love yourself.”

“B-boyfriend?”

“Yes, Wade,” the camboy runs his hands through his hair before leaning into his hands once more and giving his _boyfriend_ an adoring smile. “God, you’re cute.”

“I also don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Gave me money,”

Wade laughs out loud - full belly laugh - and Peter’s heart melts as he sees the white straight teeth flash at him. “Well you did cum for me, so.”

There’s a moment of comfortable silence before Peter’s washing machine dings.

“What’s that?”

“My washing machine.”

“Are you going to get it?”

“No,” Peter tells him. “I’m gonna stare at you for a little bit more.”

Wade smiles softly, and Peter once more feels warmth soak in him.

 _God,_ he thinks as he stands - propping his phone up so Wade can see him take out his sheets and talk to him properly for once. _I can see myself falling in love with him..._

Little did Peter know he already did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed back to my old tumblr, lol. 
> 
> You can now find me @blackbanther


End file.
